The Dragon Riders' Prophecy
by I am the forgotten one
Summary: Percy Jackson is forced into immortality by Zeus after watching Annabeth get thrown off of Olympus and in his despair he wanders the country and stumbles onto four eggs one silver one yellow one black and the last a dark blue Perzoe Thalico
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is a rewritten version of Shardas1000's story she told me that she thought I should use it as a base and write again as a perzoe as I'm not a big fan of Percabeth**

**Disclaimer **

**Me: haha I own pjo haha I can finally get rid of Percabeth**

***knocked out with broken spear**

**Clarisse: no you don't idiot uncle Rick does**

**Percy: The Forgotten one doesn't own Pjo **

**Chapter 1: I get a dragon**

**Percy p.o.v**

As I was walking to the throne room of the gods after the 2nd giant war I was lost in my thoughts** Flashback**

We were fighting our way to the Doors Of Death in Tartarus I had Bob in front of me small Bob to my side and my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. But the strangest was the person that I was helping out with riptide in one hand the other helping along the newly found former hunter of Artemis and Hesperide, Zoe Nightshade we had found her in the hut of Melinoe goddess of ghosts she had been thrown into Tartarus after siding with Kronos in the 2nd Titan war. She was torturing Zoe in her hut by making her see all the ghosts of the men she had helped Artemis kill over 2000 years of service she had also been forced to watch the deaths of all of the huntresses that had fallen in battle she had nearly been driven mad and had yet to say anyth..

**Flashback End**

I was ripped out of my flashback by a gut-wrenching scream as I watched Annabeth get thrown off Olympus by a earthborn but it had snuck up on her and knocked her out. Well your probably wondering why I wasn't walking with her and the answer is that she was mad that I had charged right into battle with Gaea because she had cut a large gash in Annabeth's side along with Jason's so I watched hopelessly as my girlfriend of nearly a full year was killed I quickly killed the Earthborn and threw myself off Olympus but I was stopped in midair by a bright flash of light and was Faced with an angry goddess of Wisdom she glared at me and screamed "why are you killing yourself you bastard you are leaving my daughter alone to deal with the loss of so many of her friends in this war." I cut her off there and screamed " I wasn't killing myself I was saving her and now she's dead she got knocked out and thrown off Olympus by an Earthborn you dumb bitch maybe you should be the goddess of stupidity not wisdom." she flinched at my harsh words then Percy realized that Annabeth hadn't been saved and he collapsed into heartbroken sobs and debated on throwing himself off of Olympus to join her in Elysium. Athena was mortified that she had stopped the young hero from saving her favorite daughter. So the goddess flashed the Hero of Olympus into the throne room for the ceremony and ran to her palace sobbing and mourning the loss of the daughter she had disowned in her state of confusion during the conflict between the Romans and Greeks where the augur had been mysteriously stabbed from behind cough*Reyna*cough but she planned to reclaim her and apologize at the council meeting but now she will never be able to.

**Time Skip**

**Percy p.o.v**

I was talking to Thalia trying to think of a way to explain to her that her best friend had just been killed and I wasn't having any success at all and then there were eleven flashes of light and a whole bunch of demigods dropped into the room and I was relieved that I had been saved by the Zeus began "where is Athena?" I looked at him tears threatening to spill down my cheeks once again and spoke in a dry raspy voice "she won't be joining us today." "why ?" the king of the gods asked and I simply replied one of the seven was killed and that member was Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. What how Thalia screamed in my ear I told her that the earthborn had come and knocked her out saying that Gaea's last wish was to see me killed and he knew I was on alert so he did the next best thing to do to me he killed her he knocked her out and threw her off of Olympus and she screamed at me why didn't you save her and I realized it was all my fault that my Wise Girl had died and I ran out of the throne room sobbing I just kept running and I heard Thalia calling for me too come back in the distance but I never stopped running until my legs gave out and I fell on dirt? I opened my eyes and saw flowers and felt comforting hands wrap me up in a big hug and I looked up to see Hestia in her 30 year old form holding me as I sobbed thinking of all the good times Annabeth and I had shared over the years I thought about the zoo truck to vegas the life boat in the sea of monsters saving her from Atlas and finding our way through the labyrinth and lastly trying to convince her to stay and rest in the battle for manhattan. When I finally quit crying I looked up at Hestia and asked her to take me to the throne room and we vanished into a swirl of flames when we reappeared Hestia let go of me and went over to her Hearth while I looked at the throne room and they had waited for me and now Zeus sighed and began the meeting with a big long speech and the only part I remember is Hades correcting Zeus when he said it would have been difficult to defeat Gaea and Hades corrected him by saying it would've been impossible without the demigods so when it was time for the wishes I the remaining seven plus Reyna, Nico and Thalia were being granted wishes Leo got an all new forge and permission to go rescue Calypso, Frank and Hazel got their curses removed, Jason and Piper Were granted immortality Jason the minor god of air and air travel and having his powers over lightning improved, Piper became the goddess of natural beauty and strong relationships. Reyna became the eternal praetor of Rome and the twelfth legion. Nico had his father grant him immortality and improve his powers over the earth. Thalia wished for her fear of heights to be removed and for her powers over the air to be improved to nearly his level and then it was my turn my father called out Percy Jackson and they stopped for a minute and seemed to be having a mental conversation and then zeus stated we offer you godhood and not only minor godhood but the chance to be an Olympian I stated lord zeus I cannot accept your offer but I wish for Hades and Hestia to be on the council and zeus looked at me outraged and stated fine but you will have immortality so I looked at him and spoke in a cracked voice only if Zoe receives it as well and I looked at Artemis and she was beaming with happiness then the king of the gods stated so it shall be and then he zapped me with the master bolt that I had retrieved all those years ago with Annabeth

then I felt an incredible pain as if my blood were boiling then I blacked out

**Well all of you thats the end of the first chapter of my first fanfiction R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Immortality**

**Hi guys its the forgotten one again and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Riders' prophecy and I ask that if you view and favorite or follow my story please review and im also looking for a Beta Reader so ask if you want too :) one other thing all the seven and nico got immortality **

Zoe P.O.V

when I saw Perseus ask for me to get immortality as well I was mad at him at first but then I realized that I would be able to visit my sisters in the hunt and then they took my immortal power that was hidden inside Anaklusmos and I felt my connection to the sea and to the garden of the Hesperides and then I realised that they were putting some of young Perseus' immortality into his trusty celestial bronze weapon so now I was stronger and faster and I was immortal.

Percy P.O.V

As I blacked out I heard my father say his blood is now turned to ichor

Time Skip

(still Percy P.O.V)

as I woke up I realized that I was in my cabin at camp half-blood and I took out a dagger and put a small thin slit on my thumb and sure enough my blood (or should I say ichor) and it was golden and then I remembered the dagger I looked at it and thought no way this should be with her and then lady Athena then flashed into my cabin I quickly bowed to the goddess of wisdom especially after the death of her daughter. Then she told me that she heard from her daughter that Annabeth wanted me to have it to remember her so after she flashed out I decided that I would name it something (A.N I had no idea so put some ideas in the reviews)

Nico P.O.V.

As I woke up after my transformation to immortality I realized that I hadn't seen Percy in a while so after I made sure that I was immortal I put my small dagger away then I put my sword on my hip and then I realized that I was able to go the river styx so I really thought that I should get my father to bless Percy. Then I could get him a well a welcome to immortality present and mine to him would be a sword made of ice from the river styx purified by the nymph who is in charge of the river so my father would be blessing Percy and I would be giving him the sword.

**A.N sorry this is a filler chapter and please put names for the dagger and Percy's new sword in the reviews and thanks to Alesia for the only review so R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Eggs**

**A.N Sorry guys i have been really busy and had huge amounts of writers block so that is my lame excuse but its the truth. Also thank you to all who reviewed it makes my life easier as it gives me points to work on like names for weapons and other such things thank you and on with the story!**

Athena P.O.V.

As I thought of my favored daughter who had just been killed by earthborn but i had stopped the sea spa... No he deserves to be called Perseus after all he did try to save my daughter...*sobbing* I can't believe she's dead and its all my fault.

Poseidon P.O.V

I almost feel bad for Athena I mean she did just lose the child she had in the seven the first huge thing that happened to her or her lineage in millennia and but i don't because she has always been mean to me and since then...

**Flashback: **i remember as i was courting medusa she said she was going into the tavern to get us some drinks and then we she came back out i saw mine glow a little i though it was just a trick of the light but NO i remember now it was a potion that gives someone absolute control over another and there had to have been a lot of it because it effected even me the god of the seas. **End Flashback**

Athena P.O.V.

As I'm sobbing i hear a pained cry and then a heavy thump as I ran outside I saw my old nemesis Poseidon God of the Seas and then I realized he was waking up so I quickly took a few steps backwards and then helped him up so that he could be out of my hair so that i could go back to grieving for my favored daughter and this is the man whose son tried to save my daughter...

I decide to ask him what he saw because he was shaking like a leaf that made father mad(before it was incinerated that is) so as he stood up i began to question him. I asked why he was shaking what could scare the God of Seas that badly and make him look at me in a whole new way like it was with realization. This is really weird and makes me think that maybe he just remembered something he did then he looked at me and asked

Do you remember when i took medusa on your temple floor?

I answered. yes you arrogant ass now why do you ask?

I was under the effects of a will potion that she bribed Hecate for then she gave it to me the night that i took her she made me do it thats why i saw her as a friend not a lover and then she made me do it search my memories i swear on the styx its the truth.

Hey guys im a line break and i love cake

Percy P.O.V

As i was walking in the woods after i woke up after i was made immortal by that dick named Zeus and i was walking and walking lost in my thoughts until i fell into a hole probably a prank by the Stoll's and then i looked around for a way to get out and saw that there was a tunnel in the hole and large burn marks and claw marks in the ground almost as though something had crash landed here like a dragon or something because they looked like Festus had had a field day in this hole then i remembered the tunnels and decided to check it out and drew my stygian ice sword soul eater and ducked into the tunnel. Then as it got darker I drew Riptide and in the dull glow of the celestial bronze i saw something talking to myself as i readied my swords and got into a battle stance. Then i ran into the opening up ahead and what i saw almost made me drop my swords. It was a dragon it was bleeding and injured and it looked a lot like peleus and then it spoke to me in a voice that sounded much like a woman

She said that her name was Apalala and these were her and peleus's children and they were meant to be trained and ridden and there were four of them a pitch black one like the shadows, a dark blue one like the deep seas, a yellow and grey one like the lightning in the clouds and a silver and light blue one and when i looked at the dark blue one i realized that this was MY dragon it was born for me i was supposed to ride it almost like it was written by Anake herself then i saw the others one for my cousins and one for... Zoë?

I stood there dumbfounded and shocked that we were chosen to ride these dragons and make them our lifelong companions. Then she told me too take the eggs to their riders and then hide them we must keep them a secret that they will be killed by tue gods if they are found for they are to powerful and dangerous also we must keep them very hot until they hatch so i put them in my pack and called in a favor from Hepheastus i asked him to construct for me a forge that was enchanted to never die down and be as hot as dragon fire because that is what the mothers use to keep the eggs warm and it was to be smokeless and inside another room of cabin three and so when it was done he left and then i put the eggs inside the forge and turned away and realized that i had to contact their riders Thalia, Nico, and Zoë. As I ran to the fountain I realized that the iris messaging wouldn't work as the gods would be able to hear what i was saying and thus be able to find out about the dragons. So as I decided to just ask Thalia and Nico to come to camp for a little while and then I would tell them then. Then i though about Zoë she seemed so broken she hasn't come out of the Artemis cabin since we got back. Then i heard the conch horn for lunch and decided too bring Zoë some food and see if she would like my company. I got my breakfast all blue of course and then got Zoë some and then I left to go too the Artemis cabin and knocked and heard a faint "go away" so i said

"Zoë you have to eat"

Then i heard

"Perseus?"

"Yeah Zoë its me Percy now could you let me in"

I heard some light footsteps and then the creaking of the door and then it opened revealing a pale and frail looking Zoë feeling bad i asked if i could come in so that we could talk and eat.

**Alright Guys thats it for this chapter again sorry about the hiatus and all that if you want my lame excuse look at the top and review and favorite please**

**now for my rant on the blood of olympus i personally though that it was horrid it was just so rushed and it happened really fast and i just hated it and percy didnt even get to reunite with sally and there was no tying up of loose ends and that is my rant**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hatchlings**

**Alright guys try not to axe murder me I've been really busy but that's no excuse and being honest I don't have a good excuse other than I have no way to write in fact I'm writing on my brother's laptop while he plays battlefield in front of me so um yeah…**

**Disclaimer:**** Uh hi guys…. Clarisse: "shut up maggot we've been here for eight months waiting for you to update you idjit anyway he doesn't own the PJO series he does however own all OC's and that stuff." Now I'll give you ten seconds to run. 1…2…3…4… Me: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Zoe can I come in I brought you some food can I come in so we can talk and eat."

I heard a small fragile "OK" and then the door opened and it revealed a pale and fragile Zoe. Then I entered the Artemis cabin hoping that the goddess wouldn't arrive and smite me for just being inside the cabin as a male. As I realized that the goddess wasn't going to kill me I looked around and saw the true beauty of the cabin, I looked around and saw that the ceiling showed a perfect night sky with millions of beautiful stars and the huntress constellation as well as virgo seemed to be brighter and there was also what seemed a blank spot and as I looked around, I realized that it was where the constellation of Orion should be symbolizing the goddess's raw hatred for the demigod son of Poseidon my supposed brother, though the word felt like venom even as just a thought. Then I looked at the walls and realized that one was a map of the world and it showed a red dot that I guessed was the hunter's current location. Turning to Zoe who had laid down on her cot and had covered her head with a pillow. "Zoe its time to eat before the food gets cold."

**Zoe's P.O.V**

Hearing Perseus's voice made me kind of happy for some reason, although that may just be the sleep deprivation. Opening the door I walked back to my cot and laid back down putting the pillow back over my face. Then when he told me to eat I sat up with a groan and looked at his face realizing that there was a new sadness that he hid deep inside and it was hidden everywhere but his eyes they were no longer as light as they had been lacking the fire I had seen while he rescued me from Tartarus. I was going to ask what was wrong then the scent of the food hit me and I looked at it then my stomach growled LOUD and Perseus looked at me and started to laugh. "Shut up Perseus" I told him feeling the blush burning across my cheeks like a wild fire. He looked at me and said "how many times have I told you that's it's just Percy Zoe!" Laughing I quipped back "Too many to count I just do it now to annoy you."

It felt so good to laugh then my stomach grumbled again and we laughed even harder. Then all of a sudden Perseus sat up straight and stared in the direction of his cabin. Then in my mind I heard a small voice calling out to me it sounded like a high pitched whine almost like the one the wolf cubs used to make when they wanted fed. So Perseus and I walked to his cabin in almost a trance like state. When we entered the cabin I saw that it had several rooms each with a bedroom a bathroom and a small fountain for iris messaging along with a dresser. When we entered one of the rooms though I saw a beautifully crafted forge and within it were four eggs. And the silver one was speaking to me as though it was meant for me. I looked at Perseus and he was still in his trance he reached into the forge and he wasn't being burned. Seeing that he had touched the dark blue egg and then he pulled it out of the forge and then in a flash he grunted in pain and fell backwards as the egg exploded into powder revealing a tiny dragon?

**Percy's P.O.V**

After a large burst of pain I had control of myself again and I was looking into the eyes of a small dragon no bigger than my forearm then I looked at my palm and saw a symbol it looked like someone had fused a Greek omega and a fire the omega was mad of what looked like a lizard but it had wings extending onto my wrist and there was fire in the middle then I looked over at Zoe, to see that she was terrified and amazed. So I reached into the forge and grabbed the silver and light blue egg and handed it to Zoe she cried out in pain as the egg exploded leaving behind a beautiful dragon no bigger than my upper arm and the same symbol appeared on Zoe's hand

**Alright guys that's chapter four sorry for the hiatus high school sucks for those of you in middle school turn back its not worth it go be a stripper or something I don't know and always remember don't make fun of nerds they could be your boss someday I mean you never know. (don't actually drop out its not that bad trust me I just had a few bad teachers.) **

**Song I'm listening to is: You found me by The Fray**

** Great song I'd recommend to anyone who's feeling kind of down**


End file.
